


Sleep Spindles

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #隨寫 #沒頭沒尾 #童話#人偶
Kudos: 17





	1. Neo Seoul, 2144

**Author's Note:**

> 妄念存擋  
> 放fefe胡說八道  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  


月台上排列整齊、等待上車的，全是新製的人偶。

它們站立整齊，皆遵循不容妥協的標準，那姿態必須是討人喜愛的、是無生命且謙卑的，最好，還要喪失個性。  
雖然被穿上了符合其身分的華美衣飾，或許還妝點著各色的精緻五官，那可以是歡快的，也可以是令人憐愛的；當然，也被默許是煽情的，彷彿結局，就會因此有所不同。  
但人偶生來就只是架上的商品，是賦予富人們的禮物。

從一開始，就是為了富人們，才精心設計的。

節慶歡騰的季節裡，深邃的彼端將有一輛列車駛來，載著人偶前往富人們的房子。  
人偶無從挑選自己的主人，當然也不需被告知未來。它們多半茫然凝視遠方，在無月之夜裏，列車的火光忽明忽滅劃過，彷彿浪漫地，可比擬作流星似的⋯  
只是，人偶從不曾許願，它們甚至沒聽說過所謂願望的含義。或許它們外表看似完美、卻不曾真正擁有意識。

所幸祈求為神所聞，終於，兩個帶著瑕疵的人偶，在群體裏顯得奇異。  
它們牽著彼此的手，眼睛藏有魂靈在其中流轉，竟是那樣迫切地看向無人知曉的未來，彷彿那不是踏上身為人偶的終點，而是另一段美好的旅程。

「聞、到、了、⋯哩咿────」其中一個人偶突然發出了些尖銳的怪聲音，似乎才剛熟習如何使用聲帶的它，便迫不及待地要用來表達心中雀躍的情緒。

「──車、車要來了！」  
它用力吸了一口空氣又狠狠地吐掉，彷彿那飄散在風裏的，才不是糟糕的煤油燃燒氣味，而是香香甜甜的夢想憧憬。  
「東柱緊張嗎？」它興奮地問。

「才不會。我一向⋯不怎麼緊張的。」衣服上掛著名字，被稱作孫東柱的人偶說。

聽到孫東柱的回答，人偶眼睛笑瞇了起來，像月牙一樣，然後它伸手輕輕掂著東柱的臉頰。  
「唉咿咕⋯孫東柱什麼時候已經變成大人了？⋯怎麼可以拋下我先變成大人呢？」

如果人偶被允許擁有靈魂，就能被稱為大人。也聽說只有大人，才能被允許離開富人的房子，擁有自由，或是夢想什麼的。

那逗著孫東柱的人偶嘟起嘴，輕輕靠在孫東柱身上，嘴裡發出一些逗樂孩子的聲音，彷彿那原本就是人偶生來該作的事。  
甚至愉快地伸出手捧住那柔軟的臉頰。  
「等等我們就要逃走了，好緊張⋯」  
  
它情不自禁地上下跳躍著，張嘴發洩完那無聲的吶喊後，似乎是花了很大力氣才忍下來，最終，化為一句細小撒嬌的聲音。  
「⋯我們要牽手手，一起逃走！就在今天！」  


孫東柱忍不住笑了出來，顴骨高高地仰起。  
「呂煥雄你不要像在逗小孩那樣說話！」

孫東柱偷看過自己的製造書，上面寫著，自己的製作材料是一些高雅的毛茸茸、施予少量魔法的陶瓷，些許調皮，最後還有一茶匙適當的易怒。  
從成分看來，完全不清楚未來的主人究竟是基於什麼理由，而制定了這樣的規格。作為觀賞，它會顯得過於好動聒噪，而作為體力活的人偶，又太過脆弱。

「⋯說什麼啊，東柱明明就是小孩子！」  
興奮的人偶聒噪地說。

其實孫東柱也看了呂煥雄的製造書，表面上，它們明明一樣鬧騰，成分卻跟大不相同。

那是部分的歌斐木碎片，大量的蓬鬆蓬鬆，包裹著施法後的睡眠紡錘，最後再撒上難以捉摸的菱鏡粉末。  
它依稀記得，寫在最後還有一段粗體註記。

p.s. **跳舞的人偶要裝進市政廳的鐘樓，切記不可超過六十七英吋。**

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Cityhall

  
  
  
  
  
  


每天十一時、十二，還有十七時，市政廳鐘樓會響起音樂，而塔閣上的雕像將會獲得生命，生動地舉行慶典。  
那氣氛歡騰，但市長大人是如何也無法忽略上頭那空缺的洞。

他訂製的人偶早該安置上去。

「你說消失了是什麼意思？」人偶難道還會逃走？金英助難掩失落，雙眼盛滿悲傷。  
對方面對富人的損失感到遺憾，卻也無可奈何，人偶逃亡事件可說是前所未有。遵循過時的賠償程序，將承諾再重新製作一尊人偶，且絕對是一模一樣的。

「那是不可能的⋯」金英助喃喃自語。

若說複製品也能惟妙惟肖，金英助可以承認，但那費盡千辛苦才說服巫師贈予的紡錘，世界上可僅有那一個。  
他低頭看著那張精心繪製的設計圖，俐落又合意。金英助一直有種野心，要製作出經典的作品，舉世聞名，要是不朽的存在。

「我們可以用毒蘋果替代。」對方說，「如果放在喉嚨裏適當的位置，就跟碰觸到紡針一樣，都會立即陷入死亡般的沈睡。」  
對方鉅細靡遺地解釋情況，只期望能夠稍稍彌補損失。  
「相信藉由這種機制，人偶依然能在正確的時間沈睡，收進鐘樓裏，那鐵定的，也能在正確的時間跳舞⋯嗯⋯⋯？」

對方像是突然察覺了什麼關鍵，窘促地在設計書上翻找資料。片刻，才勉強從慌亂中找回近乎專業的語氣。  
「⋯呃，事實上，原設計似乎並沒有針對喚醒方面多加贅述？」

最後，對方把重新繪製的設計書放在桌上。  
「那⋯會保留原設計。以手動的方式，⋯發條的位置會在胸口。」

與其被稱為市政廳那位「尊貴的大人」，金英助更想作為一位知名的藝術家而聞名。  
明明他能掌控一切的設計，形體、色彩，甚至是聲音與構圖那些，⋯當然是全部。金英助心想，凡是自稱為藝術家的人，往往都會有這種所謂的自戀與堅持吧？  
一想到可能被全數竊走，心急如焚的他會貼出告示，懸賞獎金，無所謂那是否為市長的職責。

之後，再申請一個冬季的長假，親自尋找人偶的下落。

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  


乍看還以為有兩個月亮，一個懸在空中，一個沈在水底，突然黝藍的海水就浮現了纖細泡沬，那泡沫又形成水的脈絡，正恣意妄為。那貌似是深海初生的秘物，在寧靜的表面下，隱藏著真實與痛楚，又因為光線折射的緣故，無法任人揣測。

這時，幾不可聞的細小聲響從水面傳來，兩個身影搖搖晃晃，從深邃夜色逃了出來。

  


先爬回岸上的是那個跳舞的人偶。

「⋯可怕——咕唧——」  
它吐出一口冰冷的海水，令人意外的是，人偶竟然懼怕寒冷，當它吐出一口海水的時候，那聲音也跟著發顫。  
「呀孫東柱，快點站起來，現在都踩得到地了。」  
呂煥雄奮力地將另一個人偶也拉回岸上。

「⋯好重！掉進水裏身體也變得太重了吧？我還以為會沉到海底⋯」  
這時孫東柱終於忍不住放聲抱怨，與其說是使勁掙脫海水的糾纏，更像是緊緊纏抱著另一個人偶。

「我一個人爬不起來啦！」

兩個人偶推擠拉扯，混亂中，浪來了，再次推倒了它們。呂煥雄被什麼踩了一腳，揮舞的手肘撞進了奇妙的柔軟東西；而那成堆無用的衣飾，正像海洋深處的植物瘋狂糾結，人偶又雙雙栽倒在浸水的沙上，蜷成一團。  
「⋯我的帽子！」

呂煥雄驚呼，但亦無法阻止帽子消失在浪花中，等它緩過神來，腳正赤裸裸地踩在粗糙的沙上，才發現還丟失了一只鞋子。

實在太冷了，孫東柱皺眉僵著身體訴苦。  
「呀——海水為什麼是冰的！」

「⋯不然你覺得海水是什麼溫度？」呂煥雄肆意戳著孫東柱的臉，瞇著一雙眼睛戲弄著。

孫東柱本想反駁，但一看見呂煥雄的臉，忍不住笑出聲來。

「呂煥雄你的蓬鬆蓬鬆！都進水了啦！」  
猖狂的笑聲還稍嫌不足，孫東柱伸手去捏那圓潤飽滿的臉頰肉，滿盈的海水就噗嚕噗嚕地擠出來⋯  
但是，孫東柱卻沒料到那萎靡塌陷的，可不只有那臉頰肉，似乎連人偶本身也是，發出呼呼哺哺的聲音後，雙眼一闔，竟然睡著了。

  
  
  


孫東柱記得它們一起溜出去的那件事。當然，那肯定是被禁止的，但人偶才無暇顧及那會有什麼下場，為了躲避巡邏，它們躲進空無一人的實驗室，戒慎恐懼地藏進箱子裏，假裝自己是沒有知覺、也沒有喜怒的物件。就是在那個時候，孫東柱無意間發現了設計圖，那個一到午夜，人偶就會昏迷沈睡的秘密。

起初它沒有太過驚訝，甚至可說是極其自然地接受這種設定。畢竟人偶，總是基於某些情節、特殊的癖好，或者難以言喻的需求而製作的。

人偶或許也曾短暫地想像未來，只可惜，多半它們太過脆弱，也害怕失敗，時常悲觀地認定逃離將是個徒勞無功的愚蠢之舉。以至於最後，人偶僅僅是在實驗室裏，偷啜一口大人的飲料，眼前便能變得朦朧美麗。  
雖然稍縱即逝，卻也好似實現了願望。

  
  


「不准睡———」它悶悶不樂地大喊。  
孫東柱有些忐忑，就像那些無眠之夜，它總是緊抱著人偶沈睡那樣，彷彿在夢裡已經約定了，就算以後變成了大人，也要永遠在一起。此時孫東柱只覺得寂寞，它奮力搖晃著人偶，伸手撐開那沈重低垂的眼皮。 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
